A Starry Night
by InsertRandomPenNameHere
Summary: Slowly, he got down on one knee and took my hand in one of his, I felt my eyes grow wide and my jaw dropped. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box.  One shot.


A Starry Night

15 Years after Breaking Dawn  
Renesmee is 15 years old but physically frozen at 17.

I didn't really think about where the Cullens and the wolfpack would live in 15 years so just make up your own place :P

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

Renesmee'sPOV

"Happy birthday Nessie!" My family greeted me the second I stepped downstairs.  
Yup, it was September 10th - my 15th birthday.  
I put on a smile and thanked everyone as Grandma Esme placed a big cup of lion blood down in front of me, my favourite.  
"Oh my god Ness after you're done that come up to my bathroom STRAIGHT AWAY. We have a lot of work to do." Aunt Alice informed me as I drank my breakfast. Of course Aunt Alice would want to give me a complete make over for every single occasion, heck, she would sometimes take me to a 6-hour spa trip just on a regular day just because, well, because she felt like it. The corners of my mouth curved upwards; Alice will be Alice, I thought to myself.  
"Hey guys," Jacob - my boyfriend/soul mate - walked through the front door, wearing that cute friendly enthusiastic smile on his face.  
Whenever I saw him, I just couldn't help but smile, Jake was my everything. But today, and the past week, something's bugging him, he was hiding something from me. There were times when he thought I wasn't looking, and he'd give Dad a pleading glance, and Dad's expression would become pained and his lips would form a thin line.I've tried, many times, to talk to Jake as well as Dad, but the answers had always been the same: It's nothing to worry about.  
"Jake!" I grinned happily as I flung myself at him. He wrapped me in a warm hug and kissed my forehead.  
"Happy birthday honey." He whispered sweetly into my ear, his breath sending a shiver down my back as he gave me a gentle peck on the lips.  
"Thanks" I murmured and blushed(something that I inherited from my Mom). He just stroked my crimson cheeks with his thumbs.  
"Geez you two, get a room!" Uncle Emmett's booming voice teasing us, ruining the moment-somthing you can ALWAYS count on Uncle Emmett to do.  
Dad snickered from across the living room as he heard my thoughts.  
"So what's happenning tonight Pixie?" Jacob asked Alice. Grinning.  
"Oh nothing too big. Nessie said she just wants a small get together of the family and the wolf pack." She replied innocently.  
First of all, I said I didn't want anything. No party, no presents, nothing. I mean, there's really no point, it's not like I'm actually aging. But of course Aunt Alice won't have that. And second, anyone that have met Alice Cullen, wouldn't be fooled by her fake innocence. Knowing her, she's probably planning a huge party, and likely to invite the whole town.  
I rolled my eyes, gave Jake a kiss on the cheek and walked up the stairs to Alice's bathroom.

***That night at 6:00 pm***  
"Aunt Alice, is this really necessary?" I groaned.  
"Of course it is." Alice chirped cheerfully while pushing me down to her make-over chair. For the second time today, not counting this morning, Alice had insisted that I let her do a little "touch up" on my make up, which by the way, looked fine to me. But, of course, no one ever won an argument against Alice. Mom and I had to learn that the hard way.  
After one hour of Alice working over every surface of my face, every strand of hair, and making sure my dress and shoes looked perfect, she finally allowed me to look in a mirror.  
I was astonished. My appearance was so perfect that I could easily pass for a full vampire. My sleek, glossy bronze curls were gently waving down my back held by pins, framing my face perfectly; My eyes were bright(thanks to Alice's eyeliner) and framed by thick, long lashes; and my dress, dispite all my protests, Alice has forced me in a bright red halter that was cut at my knees, with a pair of silver strappy highheels to go with it.  
"No need to thank me, just doing my job as your favourite aunt!" Alicesaid happily. "Awww! You look so beautiful."  
"Thanks Aunt Alice" I pulled her into a hug.  
"No problem, come on, everyone's almost here!" She squealed jumping up and down.  
The whole entire ceiling of the first floor was covered in fairy lights; candles and bowls of flowers covering every table; there was even a disco ball in the middle of the living room ceiling where 4  
speakers were on the corners blasting music. On the kitchen table, there was a pile of wrapped presents. People started to arrive not long after. But where was Jake? I looked around the house until I found him. It looked like he was having some sort of argument with Dad, an argument about me.  
"But Edward," Jake begged. "You know how much she means to me."  
I was vaguely aware of "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne playing from the speakers.  
"Jacob, you're family to us. But don't you think this is all too early?"

"_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_"

"Edward please, I've already got a r-" then he noticed me standing behind the doorway. "Oh hey Nessie." He quickly smiled and wrapped me in a hug as Dad watched us with an unreadable expression."Excited?"  
I grinned, and nodded.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dad sigh, and whispered "fine." to Jake. And Jake had the biggest grin on his face. He was glowing. But why? I'll have to ask him about that later tonight.

The party was in full swing. And to nobody's surprise, Alice had invited my whole grade, the entire wolfpack, and all of us Cullens. The girls were dancing to the beat of the music while the quiliutes and human guys were stuffing their faces with food; Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett were occupying a corner of the living room doing some intense G-Rated things. Shutters. Overall, everyone was having a great time. I had a feeling that this was probably something that people would be talking about for the next few years.  
After 5 hours of dancing, singing, and dancing, everyone from school started to leave.  
"Happy Birthday Nessie!"  
"Happy Birthday!"  
"thanks for inviting me."  
"Thanks for coming everyone!"  
Sometime after 12:30, I had finished wrapping all my presents (a car, a laptop, a LOT of clothes and make up, hair irons, books, earings, necklaces, shoes, movie tickets, gift cards, and a new iPod)the only people left at the house were the Cullens and the Quiliutes who were helping Esme cleaning up the kitchen, or in other words, polishing off any leftover food.  
"Jake?" I called. "Want to take a walk with me?"  
"yeah, I need to talk to you about something." He walked out of the kitchen, looking somewhat...nervous?  
We walked, hand in hand, out to the garden, out of earshot of our family.  
"Jake-" I started.  
"Nessie-" He spoke at the same time.  
"Ladies first" Jake smiled cheekily.  
"Jake, what were you arguing about with Dad before the party?" I asked. "Sorry, I don't mean to be nosy, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I looked down at the grass.  
He lifted my chin up with a warm hand and kissed me gently on the lips when my eyes met his.  
"That's what I want to talk to you about." He said, all joking gone.  
He took a deep breath."I wanted to do this earlier, but Edward didn't let me so..."  
What-?  
Slowly, he got down on one knee and took my hand in one of his, I felt my eyes grow wide and my jaw dropped. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box."Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you more than life itself; you mean the world to me and I am in love with you. I promise to love you for eternity and protect you from any danger." Jake stared into my eyes lovingly and I was barely aware of the teardrops rolling down my cheeks. "Nessie, will you marry me?"  
I couldn't speak, I had a million lovey-dovey things to say to him but nothing came out. He stood up and kissed away my tears. Instead of saying anything, I threw myself into him and wrapped my arms around his neck while ferociously attacking his lips with my own, pouring all my love for him into this moment. he responded enthusiasticly. When we finally pulled away from each other, I whispered "I love you."  
"I love you too, more than everything in the universe." He replied, then asked."Does that mean you'll marry me?"  
"Yes! Of course Jake!" I cried, and a smile brighter than the sun formed on his face. And tears of happiness and joy once again spilled down my face. Mental note to self: thank Alice for the waterproof make up.  
Jake picked me up the ground in a bear hug and spun me around for a minute. The atmosphere around us were filled with our happiness and love for our other half as he put me down. He took my hand and slid a beautiful ring onto my finger before bending down to kiss my hand.  
We grinned goofy smiles at each other before he gestered to the house.  
"Shall we go back inside my beautiful fiànce?" Jake asked.  
"You have no idea how great that sounds." I replied, smiling.  
We started walking back to the house, hand in hand, under the stars.  
As we approched the house, we heard a squeal and someone jumping up and down and clapping.  
The door flew open before I could open it and Aunt Alice slammed into me and hugged me with all her might before doing the same to Jake. For someone as tiny as her, she was pretty darn strong.  
"Oh my goodness! Edward told us everything! Congratulations guys! Ohmigosh we NEED to have a Jake-and-Nessie-Engaged party! YAAY! Oh and by the way please please please please please let me plan your wedding! Oh thank you soo much this is going to be amazing! I think the theme for the wedding should be blue, or silver, hmm..." Alice kept blabbing away about wedding plans and guest lists while my family, or rather OUR family, offer us their congratulations and  
embraces and back pats.  
"Thank you so much everyone, this is the BEST birthday ever." I thanked everyone, which led to another round of hugs and kisses.  
"Oh Ness, Jacob, just one thing, no wedding and...err...sexual activities until Nessie is 17." Overprotective dad. I rolled my eyes.  
"Sure dad, whatever you say." I didn't matter that I would still have to wait for 2 years to officially become Mrs. Jacob Black, because tonight, nothing could ruin my good mood. Tonight, I was the luckiest girl in the world.

Review review review! Please? Pretty please with Jacob on top? :)  
Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
